Walking on Thin Ice
by Wakarimashita
Summary: [AU][OOC][Schoolfic]  Thin ice was what they were walking on that cracked with every forced impediment. It was a sin to defy the social normality to see each other… but it was a risk they had to take. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, etc. Reviews appreciated
1. Prologue

**Dedication: LightDreamer**June 18, 2007

**Disclaimer: Nothing I talk about belongs to me, nothing.**

**Prelude**

"Hey! Give me the remote!" whined a girl in a frilly pink dress.

"Aarrrr! I'm not giving it back until you give me some of your jellybeans!" he stated before jumping across the room to land on a soft beanbag, "Aarrrrr!"

"Oh grow up Sasuke, you'll never be like Hector Barbossa!" she giggled.

"I don't want to be Barbossa! He's so ugly and wrinkly," he laughed. "I'd rather be William Turner instead!" he pouted and his hands to his hips.

"A-an-and you can be M-miss Swan…and…" he blushed.

"Oh please, your make-belief is fun and all, but grow up Sasuke. In a few months we'll be entering highschool, and if you act like that, it will really hurt your reputation…" she snarled and slumped back onto the couch and stared at the television.

'_if she only knew…'_ he had thought.

He knew it was true. Entering highschool would be a dramatic change for both of them. It was a step in society all children had to take to enter the social norm. Both Sasuke and Sakura were from well-known families, where Sasuke had joined Sakura to be home-schooled since they were little. Yet, something about the whole school changed itched his heart. He just didn't know what it was though, he couldn't put his mind to it.

"Sakura, we'll always be best friends, right?" he questioned, not knowing her true feelings for him.

"Yes Sasuke, always. Now please change the channel," she reaffirmed.

He had no choice but believe her; after all, he sensed no doubt in her words. But he had to believe her; she was all he had in his life.

She was his everything.


	2. Friendship

**Dedication: LightDreamer**June 27, 2007

**Disclaimer: Nothing I talk about belongs to me, nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Friendships**

Although it had been four years since that incident, everything seemed so normal.

Typical day-to-day behaviors were shown anywhere and everywhere. The highschools itself was a microcosm of everything. It was the fact that popularity easily turned a nobody into a somebody within the matter of seconds. Within this school however, every group hung out at their respective areas; the music students had their orchestra rooms, and the bookworms had their library. It was like any other school within the district of Konoha, yet there seemed to be evidence of a social divide on a much greater scale compared to other public schools. The students were allowed to be friends outside of school grounds, but within the school itself, it was obviously a sin for a cheerleader to talk to a geek, or the other way around. It just wasn't allowed, not at this high school at least.

There he was, sitting on the backbreaking orange chair in the fourth floor classroom that overlooked the school grounds. He hated school and all it had to offer. He received negative feed back from everybody just because of his past. Every person in the student body thought that he killed his own family, every last member of them. No one would ever listen to his story. They would all label him as an 'emo' without realizing that he was no different than everyone else.

Sasuke slumped over his books and wished he could get out of the class lecture about microorganisms. He found no interest in what she was talking about as he had previously learned it during his home schooling. As his eyes wandered around the classroom and out the window, he had noticed her. The one he would always watch whenever he had the chance, the one who said that they would be _friends forever_.

She was amazing. She was one of the two head cheer squad members that could get anything she desired. Everyone lusted for her. From the geeks to the some of the faculty members, everyone wanted to be friends with Haruno Sakura. Her popularity started off slow three years ago at the start of the school year but she soon earned the respect of many through her beauty and talents. She knew how to sell herself to win the majority of votes for class presidents. Haruno Sakura outsmarted the schools student population. Although many knew her by her looks, several knew her as the advocate of several new laws and regulations.

He could only watch her laugh, smile, and talk to her friends from the 4th floor. He would never be able to talk to her up front, not with the social barriers within the school. Sasuke only wished that he could be with her down there sharing great moments they once had.

"Sasuke's staring at her again," a student mentioned to his friend.

"Who's he looking at?" intrigued to know who it was. "I bet it's some ugly chick! I mean, ugly people are allowed to only love each other."

"No, I think he's looking at Sakura…"

"Are you serious? That's jokes man; he'd never get her attention. Not with his emo look. He's so ugly too… I mean, what's with the eyeliner and mascara?" he laughed without noticing the whole class hearing the conversation.

Although he could clearly hear the whole conversation the two classmates had, he didn't mind it. It was typical behavior for the students to make fun of him. He even wondered if they had matured yet. He sighed and slammed his head to his desk.

"Are we done?" she looked at the two causing the ruckus "May I carry on with the lesson?" the teacher reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison, trying to hold back their laughter.

After this one incident of several, the day seemed to be quick as lunch arrived. He always sat outside with just one of several friends. He wasn't welcomed anywhere else, people would tend to hoard lunch tables just so he wouldn't be able to get a seat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" a pale girl called out for him.

"Oi" He firmly stated as he bit into his tasteless sandwich that comprised of a slice of ham slapped between two stale bread slices.

"Are you, okay?" She said bending down to see her friend who was hiding behind his mob of hair, "I heard my brother was making fun of you again, I just wanted to say I'm sorry on his behave."

"Don't worry about it Hinata, he's been like this for three years. I don't think he's going to change anytime soon…" Sasuke said, looking up to see her frowning, "Hinata… just sit down and eat."

The lunch break felt longer than usual. Although there wasn't much of a conversation for the next hour, she sensed a different feel towards Sasuke's attitude. He wasn't distraught today. It was like he had less self-doubt and hate towards himself and more, well, happiness within him.

"Are you okay?" she had to know, "You don't seem like your usual self today."

"What do you mean?" he questioned her statement, "Do you want me to cut myself or something?" he laughed.

"No! Of course not! I think, I think that you seem a lot happier today!" Hinata giggled and took another sip of her strawberry-kiwi beverage.

"Huh?" was his bold remark.

"Did you hit something on your head? If so, keep doing it!"

"Thanks Hinata…" he smiled. He knew what she was talking about. If he saw that Sakura was happy, he was happy for her. Even if she didn't know about his existence anymore, he had to be happy for her. He was just happy that she was happy, and that was all there was to it. Although it meant that they couldn't be friends, he was all right with it in the long run.

"No I mean it! I like this new you!"

'I'm glad he found something that makes him happy' she smiled and looked up at the sky

* * *

"So you want to do something this weekend? Mall? Movies? Anything?" She asked as they both walked out the school.

"Mm, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sasuke questioned while looking at his watch which read 14:15 "I'm not really too fond of going outside, if it's not for school or work."

"I've been wanting to see Pirates of the Caribbean 3 for a while now, I heard it was amazing! I'm sure no one will notice you, so you won't have to worry about that." She assured him.

"Well, let me think about it. I was planning to go ask for some extra hours for work."

"Oh please! I've been dieing to see it! You're the only one that will probably go with me"

"Why is that? What about your boyfriend?"

"Oh he's pretty busy with sports and other stuff this weekend." Hinata replied as the duo continued to walk to the bus station while planning for their weekend.

"Are you sure? I heard there was a big party this weekend for someone's birthday hosted by yours truly. Why don't you go to that?"

"Are you sure? Naruto didn't tell me about any party, but even then, I don't really like parties" she asked. "Besides, I'd really rather watch Pirates of the Caribbean 3."

"Wow," Sasuke laughed. "You and him sure don't act like a couple even though you've been together for like ever. Aren't you even concerned what he does behind your back?"

"No, not really. I trust him and his decisions."

"You're so naïve Hinata," he sighed as they continued toward the station passing a large park halfway there. Except he started to become worried when he saw a group of jocks hanging out by the park benches.

* * *

"Ino, would you quit trying to rape me? I already told you I'm in a relationship with someone!" the flamboyant teenage boy with a vibrant blonde hair colour screamed.

"Oh come on Naruto, just who is this girl you're with? I bet she's not as pretty as I am, and I also bet that I'm 10 times better than her in everything" she challenged.

"Ugh! Just get off of me! I don't want your sexually transmitted diseases!"

"Hey guys, look! It's emo-boy and his friend!" another member from their posse exclaimed. With that, people from their group looked at the two and laughed, everyone but Naruto who was frantically trying to fend off the whore that was trying to rape him.

"Who is it? I can't see! Get off of me! I want to know who it is too!"

"Sasuke, can we just go?" Hinata whispered to him as she started walking.

"Hey, where do you think you're going girl? How about you spend some time with us? My name's Inzuka Kiba, I'm sure we'll have a great time together," he smiled at her and reached his hand out. Hinata just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was crept out by the guy and just wanted to leave.

"Hey, how about you just get out of our way? Please and thanks." Sasuke asked politely and took Hinata's hand as he tried to walk around them.

"If you give me the girl, I'll let you leave."

"Kiba! I'll give you Ino if you want!" Naruto screamed from the bench trying to get her off of him.

"Oh please Naru-chan! I know you want it too, your hands are so wild on me! But I'll get off of you if you just tell me who this girl is" she fluttered her eyes.

"First of all, I don't want to be pleased by you. Second, why do you want to know who my girlfriend is?

"No reason, I just want to know. Please Naru-chan?" she pouted.

"You just want to know so you can out-do her. I know how your mind thinks." He scolded her.

"Of course not! Why would I hurt her? I have no reason to!" Ino laughed.

"You'll have more the reason to if she's not up to your standards. But fine, if it will get you off of me I'll tell you.

"Okay hun, so spill, who is it?" She smiled, concealing the thoughts in her head about what she was going to do with her.

"I wanted to tell everyone sooner, but I wouldn't know how you would react. In any case, I don't know if you know this or not, but her name is Hinata, she's Neji's cousin, if you didn't know." Naruto told the gang.

"What?!" Everyone including Sasuke looked at the blonde who sat there smiling with confusion.

"Who the hell is this girl?" Ino asked. "Her name sounds like her complexion is so poorly put together!"

"Well, if she's good enough for you, I guess she must be okay. You should show her to me sometime though." Kiba added.

"C'mon, let's just go." Sasuke told her as they started walking away.

"Well, I don't care if she's ugly or not, really. I'll still love her even if she's ugly" he laughed. "Looks don't mean anything to me, Ino."

Although they seemed to be a few meters away, she felt happy for hearing what he had just said.

"Oh, shit. Where did that girl go? I wanted a piece of her, she looked so sexy!" Kiba looked in all directions.

"Was it the emo-girl that was just here?" Ino asked.

"No, nevermind," he disproved of her comment only because it would be wrong for him to be thinking of someone of a different social stature.

"Anyways, I think I'll go head home now. I might be going out tonight with her. Good luck getting ready for your big birthday party Kiba!" Naruto punched his arm in a friendly way.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he waved.

"You're pretty lucky, Hinata. If that guy is the Naruto that you're with, he's perfect for you." Sasuke smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Hinata sat there next to Sasuke on the bus way home and smiled.

'If only we could find someone like that for you, Sasuke-kun' she thought.

As the bus continued to stop and go picking up new passengers along the way, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he and Sakura were together.

"So, Sasuke, have you thought of anything you wanted to do tonight?" Hinata asked stepping out of the Konoha transit bus.

"I guess we could go watch a movie tonight, I suppose."

"That's great! I'll call you after okay?" Hinata said before turning into another street where her house was.

"Okay, see you soon then."

Before walking into her house, she heard a car drive up to her house. Turning around, she felt a set of warm arms wrapped around her.

"Hinata, where were you today? I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight or something." His voice was muffled however, due to his head resting upon her shoulders.

"I walked home with Sasuke-kun and we're planning to go to the movies tonight to watch Pirates, or something. Would you like to come along, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while unlocking the door into her house.

"Oh, sure. I wanted to watch that too!"

"Want to come inside for some drinks? We can watch some television before we go too."

"Sure! It's pretty hot outside anyways," Naruto exclaimed before intertwining their hands as they walked inside.

* * *

Sasuke flipped out his cellphone and looked at the caller identification to see who was calling him, hoping it wasn't kids calling him just to tell him how emotional he was. When he saw that it was Hinata, he immediately answered the call.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! We're about to leave to pick you up, the movie is going to be on in about an hour and half, so we'll probably just go get food first before going."

"Huh? Is someone else coming along?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I invited Naruto to come too, I hope that's alright with you."

"That's fine, he won't bring along his friends right?"

"Nope, I don't think so. Just hope that none of them show up tonight. Okay Sasuke, we'll see you in a bit then."

"Okay."

"Bye." They said in unison and turned off the phone.

* * *

The car was silent for what felt like the longest 10 minutes of their lives to get to the mall food court.

"So what kind of things do you like, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him through the rear view mirror.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He was expecting some sort of hate-rant towards him, but Naruto was doing the exact opposite.

"Mmm, I don't know."

"Ah, there's got to be something you like. Is there anything you enjoy doing?"

"Sasuke-kun's good at writing poetry!" Hinata suggested.

"No I'm not." He argued.

"Yeah you are! Remember that time in English last year when you read that poem in front of the class!" she smiled.

"That was for an assignment. It wasn't even my best poems." He defended.

"Wasn't one of your best? So you do write poetry! That's one thing you like Sasuke-kun." She argued.

"Anyway's, I'll drop you two off right here. You can go order food first, I'll come in after I park."

Hinata gave Naruto a wave when he took off to go find a parking spot.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked stepping into the food court.

"Anything's fine."

"Okay, I'll go get us some food from Subway then. You go find us a spot."

After finding a table suitable for 4, he sat there and waited for either of them to sit down.

'Shit.' Sasuke thought to himself as he saw Kiba making his way over to his table.

"Hey, emo -boy. Here alone?" He snorted sitting down across from him.

"Uhm, Sasuke, I didn't know if you liked pickles or not, so I got them anyways. I mean, you can always pick them out, so sorry in advance if you don't like them." Hinata came back with a tray of food placing them down on the table parallel to his.

"Oh my. Hey, good-looking," Kiba stared at her figure, "can't resist my charm, huh?"

"Can you please leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sure, but only if she promises me to come to my birthday party tomorrow night." He smirked. "I promise I'll show you a good time."

"No she will-" Sasuke tried to say.

"I'll go if you leave us alone, okay?" Hinata firmly stated.

"Better see you there then, or else there will be consequences back at school." Kiba stood up and walked away.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Oh I'm not going, I just wanted him to go away." She took a bite into her assorted sub and smiled.

"Better not."

"Hey!" Naruto sat down directly across from Hinata with his tray of ramen. "Okay, we better be quick it's going to start in less than an hour!" he added.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison.

* * *

Although Hinata wasn't a very strong advocate of squealing and acting very 'fan girlish' she couldn't help but talk about Orlando Bloom and his hotness after the movie.

"Will and Elizabeth are so cute together!" she exclaimed. "I hope there's a sequel to this!"

Sasuke felt like he was going through some kind of déjà vu when she said the names Will and Elizabeth. He couldn't put his mind to it, but he felt like it was a really important event in his life.

"Heh, well Keira's pretty sexy you know." Naruto added. "She's such a good pirate too! I bet she can wield that sword better than I can wield my-…ow!"

Sasuke punched him.

"Why'd you hit me?" he started pouting.

"I don't want to hear about your sexual fantasies…" Sasuke snarled.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at their quarrels. She felt as though the two were acting like best friends. She felt so happy, her boyfriend and her best friend getting along so well, although she felt that it was way too perfect for her life.

"Naruto!" a familiar girl called out to him.

"Oh shit, it's Ino!" Naruto exclaimed and leaped down the stairs "For the love of god, run!" Sasuke didn't question it and started running down the stairs as well, leaving the pale girl questioning his eagerness to run away.

"Why do we need to run?" Hinata asked him as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Obviously he wasn't talking to you, freak. Just go home and go cut yourself or something." Ino spat at her as she took hold of the railing and started to descend.

"Sorry are you talking about me?"

"There's no one else here, clearly I was talking to you. Gosh, you're so dumb. No wonder you have no friends."

Hinata just stood there and waited for her to leave. She couldn't move when she was close, no, she was too scared to even make conversation with her.

"I have friends, don't I?" she asked herself out loud.

As soon as Sasuke and Naruto reached the ground floor, they ran towards the door.

Sasuke turned to look around to see if she was still following them, unaware that he was also opening the door with someone entering it from the opposite side.

He felt a warmth entity underneath him with a familiar smell. He liked it.

"Get the hell off of me!" she screamed.

His eyes shot open upon hearing that voice as he looked at her emerald eyes. "Sa…Sakura?"

* * *

**Author notes**: Really sorry this wasn't updated sooner. I had exams and such, so I was really busy. In any case, I hope you liked it. Probably should be edited properly, but oh well.

Also, if you find that it doesn't fit together properly (sentencing etc.), go blame Lightdreamer, she put anime in front of her "FRIEND".

-goes cry in a corner- TT

**Review please.** I'll take idea's into consideration to further this story if you want to contribute, but I have a rough sketch in my head about how it's going to work, I hope.

Thanks.


End file.
